


Lover’s Folly

by Eissel



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen, I apologize for any character inconsistency that arises from that, Meta deserved so much better than what she actually got in canon man, No 3 - Delusion, Pale is still a bastard that hasn't changed, The author is basing most of this off of the songs and the wiki, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissel/pseuds/Eissel
Summary: Meta knew that if she were to go back in time and relive her life, she'd make all the same mistakes. She'd fall for Pale all over again, and sell herself to that scientist all over again.Love made people do strange things.





	Lover’s Folly

Meta smiled devilishly into Pale’s neck. “Where are  _ you  _ going hm?” The brunet glared at her. 

“ _ Out  _ Meta, I’m going  _ out. _ ” 

“It’s  _ late,  _ stay with me.” He ignored her and shook her off, throwing off the sheets.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.”  _ Liar.  _ Not that she’d ever tell him that to his face. She may have been his lover, and she could occasionally act the air-headed fool, but she was a damn good witch and that didn’t come from being stupid. He walked out the door, cloak swishing around him. 

_ She’d been an idiot. She’d loved him, loved him with all her heart.  _

_ What a joke. What a silly delusion she’d let herself believe.  _

A few hours later, everything came crashing down. They were in the midst of a riot, like always. But unlike other times, Meta clutched a bleeding Raisa to her chest and watched helplessly as the violence grew and grew. She kept a tight hold on the body as she tried to run. 

She tripped on the rocky path, crying out in pain and disgust as the blood of the people covered her body. She couldn’t see Raisa’s corpse anymore. 

She wasn’t sure she cared. 

She ran. 

She ran the through the brush and cursed as the trees themselves seemed to try and trip her up. “Fuck!” She ripped off the hem of her skirt and kept running, ignoring the gashes the roots and branches scratched into her legs. 

“My children-!” Meta stopped. The voice was nearby, maybe,  _ maybe  _ she could use the person as a hostage, just in case the special forces were onto her. 

_ Of course they were on to her. She was the Witch of Merrigod Plateau. She was Meta Salmhofer, the lover of Pale Noel, the Master of Malice.  _

_ So of course they were on to her. She’d been a fool to think otherwise. _

She stepped forwards, and took in the sight. A crying woman, clutching at her hair and white dress. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. “My children!” She sobbed again. “Where are they?!” 

“Ma’am?” The woman looked up, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

She screamed, and Meta froze. She turned her head slightly, and felt her heart plummet. There they were, the special forces. 

Spells ran through her mind, she could kill them all, run away back to Pale. 

She  _ could,  _ but she was  _ so  _ ** _so _ ** tired of running. She let her hands hang limp, and chains surrounded her. The next thing she knew, she knew nothing. 

When she came to, she strained against the chains, the metal reflexively biting into her skin. 

“Ah, I see you’re awake.” She glanced up. For a second, she thought- 

“You’re not…” She hung her head. “I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else.”

“Do I look like someone you know?” She didn’t respond, the man didn’t push. “Well then Witch of Merrigod Plateau, I have a deal for you.” A ghost of a smirk cut across his face. “I have been placed as the head of a very important project, and you fit all the criteria for the perfect subject.”

She raised her head to stare directly at him. He really  _ did  _ look a lot like him, almost as though they were twins, but she couldn’t ever envision the man in front of her lowering himself to commit the acts Pale did. 

“You’ll even be freed Ms. Salmhofer.” His voice cut through her train of thought like a well honed sword. 

“What?” She croaked. 

“I dislike repeating myself.” 

_ Looking back, she wished she had said no. But Meta was no coward, and she knew that she would willingly toss herself headfirst into anything that would wash her of her delusional love, even if it meant her death.  _

“I accept.” And so Meta Salmhofer signed her soul and body away (Not that she ever held the rights to them in the first place).


End file.
